


Рhantom

by RichTr



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-cest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Рубен кричит, вторя страдающей Лауре, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Огонь из сна будто перебрался в его комнату, и теперь Викториано плачет и задыхается от боли, и отчаянного желания жить. Он пытается дозваться до того, кто уже неоднократно спасал его от безумия, в котором он сейчас очутился. Каждая секунда растягивается на сотни мгновений, которые Викториано уже пережил однажды."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рhantom

Рубен больше не зол и не грустен. Теперь, меряя комнату шагами, он ни о чем не думает, абстрагируясь от едкой, ноющей боли во всем теле и навечно засевшего внутри запаха паленых волос и гари. Тишина в комнате сегодня необычная, слишком плотная для обычного дня. Даже снаружи, из-за плотно запертой двери, не доносится ни голосов семьи, ни каких либо движений. 

Если бы не настоятельные советы врачей, больше походящие на угрозы о том, что он может однажды и не встать, если не будет пытаться ходить, он, наверное, так бы и остался лежать бледной темноглазой мумией. После того, как Она погибла, все вокруг, от солнечного света, мягко льющегося в комнату сквозь тонкие, искусные паутинки занавесок, до старого кресла, на котором некогда сидела Лаура, зачитавшись очередной книгой, будто стремилось причинить еще больше боли.

Воспоминания жгли немногим меньше огня, но отчего-то не становились "огнем очищающим", как говорили врачи. Врачи-врачи-врачи, вошедшие в его жизнь ненужным дополнением. Одна неловкая, хилая мысль вызвала внутри Рубена возмущение, тут же возросшее многократно.

Если ожоги долго не трогать, не тревожа образующуюся сверху корку, то они заживут почти без боли. В противном случае, могут и загноиться, образовав мерзкие язвы. За короткий срок, тем не менее, видимо, достаточный для того, чтобы Рубен понял, что с воспоминаниями все обстоит так же. Но вот почему-то люди, старающиеся поговорить о случившемся, этого не осознавали и стремились коснуться глубочайшей из ран, которая была выжжена, вырезана и выколота изнутри.

Не так давно, буквально на днях, ему впервые с того времени приснился сон. Именно из-за этого подлого сновидения Рубен лишился любого отдыха, исключая короткое забытье.

Ему вновь виделась Лаура, все такая же утонченная и прекрасная в своем алом платье, напоминающая женский образ, который описывал По. Огонь еще не тронул милых черт, и она все так же беззаботно улыбалась ему одному. Прохладный ветерок, гуляющий по залитому солнцем полю, касался длинных темных волос, развевая их.

А после... После все менялось. Помимо выжженого поля и резко темневшего неба, менялась Лаура. Худенькое тело невообразимо искажалось, рвался тонкий шелк платья и молочно-белой кожи, откуда-то из спины отрастали отвратительные конечности, походившие на руки, а аккуратненькое личико искажалось гримасой боли. По телу пузырились кровавые волдыри ожогов, но самое мучительное и тягуче-ужасное было в том, что она звала Рубена. Звала отомстить и вернуться к ней, туда, где все такое же ласковый, а не назойливый солнечный свет. 

Он просыпался от резкой боли, потому что резкие движения вызывали резонанс по всему периметру обожженного тела. А еще внутри селился маленький бес, который твердил, что если он снова заснет, то непременно увидит все то же. Так и случалось третью ночь подряд. Потому и мысли, что рождались в голове Рубена, были скорее маленькими вспышками тянущего раздражения. 

Но время шло и день пролетал незаметно, от востока к западу. После очередной мучительной процедуры перевязки его окончательно свалило, голова сделалась свинцово тяжелой, и последнее, что он успел с ужасом осознать, было то, что он засыпает. 

И тогда, вместо мучительно ожидаемого образа, Рубен увидел Его.

Сначала ему даже не удалось разобрать, сон это или незнакомец и правда стоит в его комнате в считанных сантиметрах от кровати. Глаз, закрытых серой выцветшей тканью капюшона, видно не было. Мужчина не делал ничего, но Рубен ясно чувствовал выжидающий взгляд на себе. 

Тогда он не испугался ни обожженого тела, ни резкого появления, потому что смирился с тем, что частички его мозга, частички, эксперименты над которыми его так занимали, теперь понемногу начинали рушить нормальное строение, привнося в такую же серую и выцветшую тошнотворную жизнь фрактальное, чистое сумасшествие. И сейчас над ним стоит, ожидая какой либо реакции, всего лишь плод его коллапсирующего рассудка. Рубен не был даже удивлен этому. Наоборот, он даже был счастлив увидеть вместо страдающей Лауры кого-то другого, к тому же, этот кто-то казался ему старым знакомым.

По прошествии нескольких минут немая сцена начала терять свой шарм и приобрела окраски неловкого молчания. Викториано пожалел, что бинты не позволяют ему даже отвернуться, чтобы не глядеть на галлюцинацию больше ни секунды. Пугающая, плотная тишина заполнила комнату, сделав водух спертым. Незнакомец теперь стоял совсем вплотную к кровати, и Рубен даже мог заметить, что галлюцинация дышит, по плавным движениям болезненно-худой, обезображенной груди.

Рубен обходится без стандартного вопроса о личности, потому что думает, что если кто-то услышит, как он разговаривает один, в пустой комнате, то врачей станет еще больше. Раздумья его прерывает странный жест со стороны галлюцинации. Но и здесь он ничему не удивляется, ведь кому как не ему знать, что может храниться в потаенных уголках сознания, оплетенных филигранной паутинкой неведения, которую так легко сорвать. 

Незнакомец осторожно касается его руки, сжимая в своей. Когда же он приподнимает краешек бинта, то по руке вновь проходится зудящая, мерзкая боль. Галлюцинация тихо качает головой и возвращает руку на место. За все эти лихорадочно пронесшиеся секунды Рубен отмечает про себя, что тепло, исходящее от рук и тела порождения сознания, вполне существующее.

Но больше всего в голове запечатлевается едкий запах гари. И тогда, когда Викториано это осознает, он уже рефлекторно хмурится от разбуженного уныния.

Галлюцинация исчезает так же незаметно, как и появляется, оставляя Рубена наедине с раздумиями и тихой, спокойной ночью. В забытье он проваливается, разглядывая узоры от тени занавески, высвеченные лунным светом. Узоры, похожие на капилляры, что опутывают мозг и всю черепную коробку.

Наутро пусть и осунувшийся, но почти незаметно улыбающийся Викториано впервые смотрит в небольшое зеркало, вспоминая сон. Если варианты безумия заключены в доброжелательном незнакомце или в страдающей Лауре, то он, несомненно, предпочтет первое. Хотя и сходить с ума немного печально.

Тем не менее, этот день ничем не отличается от другого. Рубен все так же прохаживается по комнате, болезненно морщась от каждого движения, все так же уходит на каждую смену бинтов как на эшафот, но уже без гложущего чувства того, что ночью предстоит очередное мучительно-привычное испытание. К этому времени в голове уже складывается примерная картина произошедшего, которая более всего наделена логикой.

Тени-капилляры вновь пронизывают комнату, возвращая Викториано в странное состояние полусна. Теперь он не сопротивляется дреме. Лишь отметил, что это ведь тоже какого-то рода эксперимент над сознанием.

Он снова видел сон. Снова светлое, знакомое поле и Лауру, которая не подозревала о метаморфозах, которые произойдут с ней спусят пару минут сновидения. Но едва по-летнему солнечное небо впустило в себя мрачные нотки с горизонта, сон оборвался жемчужной нитью, оставшись недосказанным. Пустота сгустилась над постелью Викториано, исписанной страницей выдернув образ Лауры из сна и добавив в него нового, неизвестного человека.

Который сейчас снова оказался у его кровати. Только уже не стоя над ним с надменной ухмылкой, а вставши на колени. Рубен мог бы подобрать много точных художественных эпитетов ко всей ситуации, но чем ближе к нему находился ннезнакомец, тем явнее он чувствовал волнами исходящее от него живое, органическое тепло и тошнотворный, стойкий запах гари и жженых волос. 

Галлюцинация приблизилась к его лицу слишком близко, так, что Викториано рефлекторно попытался отстраниться, но туго стягивающие шею и голову бинты не позволили сделать ничего.

Незнакомец шептал ему знакомые мотивы слов о том, что все те, кто тогда пришел с огнем, все, кто тогда не пытались помочь, сгорят сами, семьи будут видеть, как огонь разъедает кожу их детей, и точно такие же кошмары прочувствует каждый. Рубену становилось тошно от таких слов, но не потому, что он желал этим людям добра, а потому, что они поразительно вторили словам сестры из сна. Когда же он прикрыл глаза, стараясь не слушать больше ни слова, то сквозь бинты почувствовал легкую ноющую боль где-то в районе грудной клетки. Теплая человеческая рука разжигала внутри крохотный костерок негодования, и это было негласным требованием не закрывать глаз. 

На этом сон был оборван изнутри тем, кто являлся к Викториано. 

Наутро Рубен проснулся уже не таким выведенным из строя игрушечным роботом, заведенным на выполнение определенных действий. В отдохнувшей голове мысли больше не вспыхивали раздражителями, а плавно и неспешно проплывали одна за другой. Теперь он жил от одной ночи к другой, стараясь скорее исключить концентрацию на назойливый солнечный свет, надоевший запах лекарств от санитарок с бинтами и вид из окна, который неумолимо возвращал вес то, что с появлением незнакомца пропадало.

А главное: ему больше не снилась Лаура. Вернее, снилась, но вовсе не обезображенная.

Ночи, когда сон Викториано прерывался от осторожного прикосновения к забинтованной щеке, становились рутиной большей, чем пресловутые немилосердные перевязки: все же, к хорошему человек привыкает быстрее. Мужчины никогда не разговаривали. За исключением долгих, жутких монологов, что шептал незнакомец прямо над ухом Рубена, что осталось необожженным. От галлюцинации, чему Викториано неоднократно удивлялся, по-прежнему пахло до боли знакомо: жженой кожей. 

Иногда, в ночи, когда предшествующие появлению фантома сны были особо тревожными и душераздирающими, Рубен просыпался вовсе не от прикосновения, а от того, что его по-матерински успокоительно гладили по голове, увенчанной бинтами. Тогда он забывал о кошмаре, чувствуя, что рядом находится кто-то близкий, пусть и испытывал странное ощущение некорректности происходящего. 

Однажды Рубену приснился тот день. Все повторялось в чересчур ярких, тошнотворно-реалистичных красках: теплое, расколотое на сотни подсолнухов солнце и задумчивая улыбка Лауры. После все изменилось, жизнерадостные декорации пали, подавленные истинными воспоминаниями. И вот уже его любимая сестра не мило улыбается, а кричит, срывая голос и пытается стряхнуть с себя огонь, который кажется, разгорается с каждой секундой сильнее, сдирая слой за слоем кожу и опаляя волосы. Все вокруг трещит и рушится, как рушится и что-то невидимое, что было заботливо выстроено за эти недели. 

Рубен кричит, вторя страдающей Лауре, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Огонь из сна будто перебрался в его комнату, и теперь Викториано плачет и задыхается от боли, и отчаянного желания жить. Он пытается дозваться до того, кто уже неоднократно спасал его от безумия, в котором он сейчас очутился. Каждая секунда растягивается на сотни мгновений, которые Викториано уже пережил однажды. 

Его дергает из самого полымя. Удар по бинтованной щеке отрезвляет и будит. Когда он, по-детски заходясь в рыданиях, вжимается в плечо лежащего рядом и пытается восстановить дыхание, то впервые видит лицо незнакомца.  
И ничего не понимает, потому что сейчас его заботливо обнимает за плечи... он сам. Без бинтов. 

Рубен не пытается отстраниться, когда чувствует опаляюще-горячее дыхание на здоровой щеке, не делает этого и тогда, когда чужие губы касаются его собственных. 

Он вообще ничего не пытается делать, сдаваясь собственным слабостям.

Викториано засыпает. 

И утра, с его мерзким солнечным светом и перевязками, уже не наступает. Тысячами красных мотыльков декорации-воспоминания разлетаются, снова воплощаясь в отвратительных существ, что породило сознание.

Рувик не понимает, зачем вспоминал это снова.


End file.
